Lord of the Rings meets Blue's Clues
by Frodine
Summary: Yes, another "X meets X," but I just couldn't resist. Sam and Frodo meet Joe from Blue's Clues while on Farmer Maggot's land.


Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR, any of the characters mentioned, Blue's Clues, or any other children's television etc. characters.

A/N: After reading Lord of the Rings meets Dora the Explorer, I just couldn't help myself. I am in no way trying to steal the idea, and the appearance of Dora in this story, if she ends up appearing, will only be meant to give the original work a thankful nod.

--Frodine

Frodo and Sam were on their way to Bree. The trip had been quite an ordinary one—until Sam suddenly stopped. "If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." Frodo gave him a kind look.

"Well, you know what Bilbo always used to say. It's a dangerous thing, going out your door. If you don't keep your—" Frodo was cut short by another voice shouting,

"Hi out there! It's me, Joe! Have you seen Blue, my puppy?"

The voices of a dozen small children broke in. "There she is!"

"Oh, right! Well, come on in!"

"Who in the world was that?" asked Frodo.

"I wouldn't be knowing, Mr. Frodo. It didn't sound like anybody I know." They cautiously moved into the cornfield, where they were promptly bowled over by a small, surprisingly strong, blue puppy. The dog's owner quickly followed.

"Blue, Blue, stop that!" He laughed. "You silly dog, get off!" The dog licked their faces one more time and then jumped off. "Sorry about that, she just really likes meeting new friends. Hi! I'm Joe! And these are my friends!"

The voices rang out again. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Joe spoke again. "What are your names?"

"I'm Frodo, and he's Sam. Where are you from?" Frodo asked slowly. The man's clothes were simply outlandish! An orange sweater with shapes in the middle?

"Well, we're from our house, and we came here today to _explore_. Would you like to come exploring with us? We can always use new friends!" The dog quickly barked a second invitation.

"You'd better believe we won't!" Sam broke in. "Mr. Frodo here is on a dangerous mission, and we can't take time to play with dogs! And what was all that jumping and slobbering about, anyway?"

Joe looked hurt at first, but quickly recovered his over-friendly smile. "Well, we always like to help our friends when they're in trouble. We'll go with you on your "dangerous mission! After all, we can do anything we want to do! Where are we going, anyway?"

Frodo sighed. "To Mordor, to destroy a dangerous ring. It belongs to Sauron, and he's trying to take it back." A look of shock came over Joe's face.

"You mean you _STOLE_ a ring from Sauron? That's not nice at all! You should give it back!"

Frodo sighed once more and tried again. "No, no, it's not like that. Sauron is an evil—" Realization set in. This "Joe" was a creature with an even lower IQ than, than . . .well, he was a lower life form than orcs, anyway. He rephrased his description accordingly. "Sauron is a really, really bad guy, who likes to eat little blue dogs and steal and lie and hate and cheat—he wants to ruin everything!" Joe looked only a little more convinced.

"Couldn't we just try to explain to him that what he's doing is wro—"

"NO. WE CAN'T. EITHER COME OR DON'T, BUT WE KNOW WHAT WE'RE DOING."

"Okay, okay," said Joe. "We'll come. Where are we going first? How do we get to this place?"

"We're going to Bree first, to the Inn of the Prancing Pony," Sam told them.

"I've never heard of Bree," said Joe, "but I do know a restaurant in a place called Mr. Roger's Neighborhood. Could that be what you're looking for?"

"What?" exclaimed Frodo. "Where are we, anyway? Aren't we in Middle Earth?"

"Of course not! You're in" (insert scary/dramatic music here) "_the land of children's television_."

Sam and Frodo were shocked. What was this place? How could they get back? _Could_ they get back? What was "television," anyway?

Without giving them a chance to voice any of these questions, Joe looked out into space and asked, "How can we get to Mr. Roger's Neighborhood, everybody?"

"Skiddoo!" answered the chorus of children.

"Of course, skiddoo! You all are so smart! Now, we just need a picture . . .Blue, where's your picture book?"

"Ruff-Ruff-Bow-Wow" came the reply, as the blue dog pulled a picture book out of her backpack.

"Ah, here we go," came Joe's excited reply. "Now, everybody say it with me: 'Blue skiddoo, we can too!" Some unseen force swept Frodo and Sam away into the picture book Blue was holding. Suddenly, they were in "Mr. Roger's Neighborhood"—wherever that was.

A/N: Okay, okay, this is a test run. Tell me if you like it, if you don't, I'll scrap it. I was thinking Rivendell could be Elmo's World, Moria could be some sort of "Out of the Box," and Lothlorien could belong to Fischer Price's Little People. Any suggestions, let me know. I don't know if anything will come of this, just an idea . . .


End file.
